


Arremedo

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No pós-guerra, Snape precisa morrer para sobreviver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arremedo

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Essa fic encontrou inspiração em Enterprise, Star Trek e Smallville. E a citação de Shakespeare vem de Hamlet, claro.  
> Notas 1: Sorry, não vem inclusa receita de guacamole.   
> Agradecimentos: Os mais profundos e sinceros às divinas betas/comentaristas/co-autoras Ptyx, Jana, Amanda e Lili-beta! Todas me ajudaram muito nessa fic.  
> Disclaimer: Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.  
> Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2005, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest,

 

**_Arremedo_ **

_S. m._

_1\. Imitação, simulacro, cópia_

_2\. Reprodução (pessoa ou animal, ou característica daquela ou deste)_

_3\. v.t.d. Ser semelhante; semelhar, parecer_

 

 

### Epílogo-prólogo

 

O pequeno grupo estava reunido num dos recantos mais bonitos de Hogwarts, um bem afastado do castelo, muito longe do campo de Quidditch, ainda no terreno da escola, ao qual os alunos não tinham acesso. Todos estavam vestidos solenemente, como a ocasião pedia. O dia estava frio, um vento insistente como que pedindo a todos que conduzissem sua obrigação o mais rápido possível. O herói do mundo bruxo, Harry Potter, suspirou, o coração sangrando. Hermione Granger tocou-lhe o ombro, tentando consolá-lo.

 

O grande caixão de carvalho estava à sua frente, imperturbável. A seus pés, Albus Dumbledore olhou o grupo – não mais do que sete pessoas. Ao invés de suas vestes douradas e púrpuras, sempre alegres, ele usava um manto cinza, com motivos florais em preto. Com voz firme, mas abalada, ele deu início à cerimônia:

 

– Caros amigos, hoje estamos aqui reunidos para homenagear um herói caído. Prestamos nossas últimas homenagens a uma pessoa que esteve por tempo excessivamente breve em nosso convívio, muito menos do que gostaríamos. Um verdadeiro bravo, que deu sua vida para salvar a de um semelhante, e que certamente permanecerá nos nossos corações por todas as nossas vidas.

 

O vento soprou, a barba dele flutuou levemente para o lado.

 

– Hoje enterramos Severus Snape.

 

Harry soluçou alto.

 

 

 

### Capítulo 1

 

Dias antes....

 

A guerra tinha acabado. Lord Voldemort, que um dia fora Tom Riddle, já não existia mais, e jamais voltaria à vida. Mas o mundo bruxo pouco tinha a comemorar.

 

As baixas tinham sido grandes e pesadas de ambos os lados. A destruição, feroz. Três pequenos prédios no Beco Diagonal tinham ido ao chão, reduzidos a pó, e Gringotts só se mantinha de pé por pura magia dos duendes. Hogsmeade ainda se lembrava dos incêndios que duraram dias e transformaram Zonko's e outras duas lojas em cinzas. No Castelo de Hogwarts, a Torre de Ravenclaw tinha sofrido extensos danos, e os alunos seriam redistribuídos para as demais casas durante a recuperação. No momento, a escola estava fechada, lambendo suas próprias feridas.

 

Mas as perdas mais sofridas, claro, não tinham sido as materiais. Minerva McGonagall tinha sido uma das primeiras a cair para defender a escola. Ela levara consigo três Death Eaters. Hagrid também lutara como um leão de Gryffindor, matando pelo menos uma dezena de intrusos. Dezenas de alunos não retornariam às salas de aula, alguns por estarem presos em Azkaban, como Blaise Zabini e Millicent Bulstrode. A maioria, porém, tinha perecido nas mãos de seus colegas Death Eaters ou dos pais deles, como Hannah Abbot, Ethan Creevey (o caçula dos três irmãos), Ernie Macmillan e Zacharias Smith. Entre os combatentes da Ordem da Fênix, os Weasley haviam sofrido duras perdas: Ronald, Fred, Molly e a caçula Ginny. Tonks tinha sido mais uma baixa relativa à família Black.

 

Havia centenas de feridos, e o andar inteiro da ala hospitalar estava sendo usado como enfermaria. Três heróis da linha de frente da batalha estavam se recuperando em Hogwarts: Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore e Severus Snape. Hermione Granger tinha sido levemente ferida, e ajudava Madame Pomfrey, a exemplo de qualquer um que não precisasse estar numa cama. Outro que miraculosamente saíra intacto, apesar de ter lutado feito uma fera, tinha sido o último Marauder, Remus Lupin.

 

Passados alguns poucos dias após a batalha final, os feridos começaram a se recuperar ou foram enviados para suas casas. Os mortos foram reconhecidos, reclamados e enterrados. Havia mais de quatro cerimônias e memoriais por dia, e os sobreviventes se encontravam, uns consolando os outros, todos numa grande família.

 

Exceto um homem. Dez dias e nenhuma reação. Severus Snape estava em coma, e tudo indicava que era irreversível.

 

– Aqueles eram os especialistas de St. Mungo's que eu vi saindo? – perguntou Dumbledore ao entrar na enfermaria. – Eles não ficaram de levar Severus?

 

Madame Pomfrey tinha o olhar pesado:

 

– Eles não quiseram arriscar. Ele está muito fraco para ser transportado. Albus, eu não sei se posso ajudar Severus. Talvez seja mais piedoso deixá-lo morrer em paz.

 

– Não seja pessimista, Poppy. Tenho total confiança em suas habilidades.

 

– Gostaria de ter seu otimismo e todas essas habilidades que você diz, mas não posso mais fazer coisa alguma. O jovem Potter me contou o que aconteceu: ele recebeu a maldição que ia ser lançada em Potter por Você-Sabe-Quem em pessoa. Eu não sei que maldição foi essa, mas ela está destruindo todo o sistema neurológico de Severus. Ele já sofreu extensos danos cerebrais. Ainda que eu o mantenha vivo e consiga estabilizar sua condição, ele vai ser um vegetal para o resto da vida – e não vai ser uma vida muito longa, até que seus rins e coração comecem a falhar. Foi o que os especialistas de St. Mungo's acabaram de me confirmar.

 

– Não pode ser – uma voz horrorizada disse atrás deles. Os dois se viraram: Harry Potter cambaleava, erguendo-se com dificuldade de sua cama. – Ele não pode morrer.

 

– Mr. Potter! – Poppy parecia furiosa. – Volte já para sua cama!

 

– Não, eu quero ajudar o Prof. Snape. Ele salvou minha vida.

 

– Entendo, Mr. Potter, mas não há nada que possa fazer. Ninguém pode fazer coisa alguma. Seria preciso um milagre.

 

– Mas... não é para isso que temos mágica? Para fazer milagres? Por favor, Madame Pomfrey – Harry voltou os olhos verdes suplicantes para o diretor. – Prof. Dumbledore, diga que há algo que possamos fazer!

 

– Harry, minha criança, eu prometo tentar o que puder para salvar Severus. Mas deve me prometer que vai seguir as recomendações de Poppy e voltar para sua cama.

 

– Sim, senhor.

 

A resposta de Dumbledore veio na manhã seguinte, quando Harry já se sentia melhor e sentava na cama. O diretor consultou a enfermeira em tons sussurrados e graves, e Harry observou de longe que eles falavam sobre o Prof. Snape. Parecia que Dumbledore tinha achado algum tipo de solução, sim, mas Poppy estava alarmada com ela. Eles conversaram por vários minutos.

 

Estranhamente, os dois foram falar com ele.

 

– Harry – começou o diretor –, pode haver um jeito de salvar o Prof. Snape. Mas essa solução pode vir a um preço muito alto.

 

– O que sugere, diretor?

 

– Há um encantamento muito antigo, o Feitiço Simulacrum. Ele cria uma cópia de uma pessoa, perfeita e idêntica, com vida limitada, a partir de uma amostra do original.

 

– Uma cópia?

 

– Exato. A ciência Muggle descobriu algo semelhante, a que dão o nome de clonagem, mas o arremedo (esse é o nome da cópia) é diferente. Eu sugeri a Madame Pomfrey que um arremedo pode servir de doador para Severus obter um novo sistema neurológico, sadio e completo.

 

– Ah, como um transplante, não é? Entre os Muggles, irmãos doam entre si rins e pulmões.

 

– O caso é semelhante, Harry – concordou Dumbledore pesadamente. – Mas você certamente pode ver as diferenças.

 

– Essa cópia... ou arremedo... ele não sobreviveria, não é mesmo?

 

– Nenhum arremedo sobrevive mais do que 14 a 20 dias depois de criado. Eles têm desenvolvimento acelerado, por isso queimam rápido, assim como sua magia. Os arremedos Muggles, por sua vez, duram vários anos.

 

– Esse feitiço foi usado em Muggles?

 

– Em uns poucos, sim. Há um caso muito famoso, de um arremedo que durou décadas na América. Teve um final triste. Acredito que o nome do Muggle era, se não me engano, Elvis... Pélvis... Presler... Alguma coisa assim.

 

A informação chocou Harry, mas Madame Pomfrey continuava contrariada:  
  
– Prof. Dumbledore, eu fiz um juramento a Hipócrates, e repito que a idéia me perturba muito. Estaríamos criando um ser vivo e inteligente para condená-lo à morte!

 

– Sem isso, Severus morrerá – voz conformada.

 

– Mas mesmo que o arremedo doe o sistema neurológico, o procedimento é perigoso. Severus pode não sobreviver. E dois terão morrido.

 

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore estavam sem brilho quando ele os baixou. Harry pôde perceber o tamanho da decisão que pairava em seus ombros.

 

– Diretor, sei que não tenho o direito de opinar, mas quero acreditar que o Prof. Snape iria gostar se tentássemos.

 

– E você estaria disposto a ajudar, Harry?

 

– O que eu posso fazer?

 

– Pode ajudar o arremedo. Fale com ele, passe tempo com ele. Madame Pomfrey não pode fazer isso, pois tem que ajudar os feridos, e eu pretendo reabrir a escola o mais rápido possível. Ele vai precisar de alguém. Estará sozinho, talvez confuso.

 

– Claro, senhor – Harry sorriu. – Madame Pomfrey não vai me deixar sair daqui nos próximos dias de qualquer jeito. Assim eu posso ser útil.

 

– Excelente – Dumbledore sorriu de volta. – Só vou lhe pedir um favor. Dê-lhe um nome. Faça-o sentir-se uma pessoa. Não o confunda com o original, porque ele será um arremedo, mas não o faça ser menor por causa disso.

 

Harry assentiu, Madame Pomfrey resmungou e o diretor de Hogwarts suspirou, antes de se retirar. Ainda fraco, Harry voltou a se deitar, imaginando se eles tinham direito de brincar de Deus daquele jeito.

 

o 0 o

 

Na próxima vez que acordou, Harry notou ter sido transferido. Estava num lado diferente da enfermaria, uma seção separada. Levantou-se e espiou além do biombo: Madame Pomfrey dava mamadeira a um bebê muito novinho, chorando em seus braços. Ele olhou para o outro lado e viu a cortina de isolamento do único paciente em coma – Severus Snape.

 

– Você deveria estar na cama – Harry pulou ao ouvir a voz conhecida atrás de si.

 

– Hermione! Quer me matar do coração?

 

– Depois do trabalhão para salvar sua pele? Vamos, volte já para a cama. Madame Pomfrey me mata se vir você de pé.

 

– Ela está ocupada ali – apontou. – De quem é o bebê?

 

– Aquele é o arremedo. Nasceu ontem. Vai crescer rápido.

 

– Você já tinha ouvido falar deles antes, Mione?

 

– Não há muita coisa escrita sobre eles. Não é um feitiço muito usado.

 

– Mas... a gente podia usar. Quer dizer, o Ron...

 

– Harry, nem termine de dizer isso. Ron está morto. Nada vai trazê-lo de volta, muito menos um simulacro que só vai durar uns poucos dias.

 

– Você concorda com Madame Pomfrey? Acha que isso é errado?

 

– Não sei se errado é a palavra certa, Harry. O Prof. Snape não está nada bem, e eu sou totalmente a favor de se tentar algo para salvá-lo, depois de tudo que ele fez pela Ordem e para derrotar Voldemort. Mas é como conhecer alguém com câncer. Você sabe que ele vai morrer logo e não sabe se quer ser amigo daquela pessoa.

 

– Cruzes, Hermione. Pense que ele vai estar fazendo uma coisa boa. Um bem.

 

– Ele nasceu apenas para ser sacrificado, Harry. Ele é inteligente, tem sentimentos, e a vida é de outra pessoa, mas vai ser sacrificado, e não tomou parte dessa decisão. Entende por que isso me incomoda?

 

Harry não respondeu. Olhou o bebê, que tinha parado de chorar e agora era alimentado, com as palavras de Hermione soando fundo dentro dele.

 

Naquela noite, ele ouviu passinhos perto de sua cama e abriu os olhos: uma criança se agarrava às suas cobertas, pois mal sabia andar, um menino que o encarava com dois penetrantes olhos pretos, o cabelo ainda mais negro, o narizinho pronunciado. Harry teve um choque ao precisar se lembrar de que aquela criança não era filho de Snape – ela era Severus Snape.

 

– Oi – Harry tentou sorrir e usar uma voz suave. – Não consegue dormir?

 

A voz de Madame Pomfrey chamou sua atenção:

 

– Onde está você, rapazinho?

 

A criança pareceu assustar, sentindo-se perseguida, e Harry procurou acalmá-lo:

 

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – O menino parecia tremer, prestes a chorar, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. – Madame Pomfrey só está preocupada com você. Aposto como correu quando ela não estava olhando, não é?

 

Um barulho fez Harry virar a cabeça e no momento seguinte, o bebê não estava mais à vista. Harry foi encontrá-lo debaixo de sua cama, encolhido.

 

– Está tudo bem, Sev. Ninguém vai machucar você. Pode sair. Vem. Está tudo bem.

 

Hesitante, o menino finalmente engatinhou para fora, e Harry o tomou nos braços, calculando sua idade em menos de um ano, notando que estava de fraldinhas por baixo da calça curta. A criança tremia feito vara verde, e não escondia estar apavorado. Harry calculou que também estaria apavorado, se acordasse de repente num local desconhecido cheio de estranhos. Ficou com o pequeno nos braços, fazendo círculos em suas costinhas, ouvindo o coraçãozinho acelerado. Ficaram assim quietos na enfermaria silenciosa, até que Harry percebeu que o menino relaxara em seus braços. Logo adormeceu. Colocou-o na sua cama e deitou-se ao lado dele.

 

Pomfrey encontrou os dois adormecidos, e no café da manhã mandou uma bandeja com suco de laranja e torradas e uma mamadeira.

 

### Capítulo 2

 

Harry reparou que o pequeno Sev parecia ter dois anos, e era mais curioso do que um gato. Os olhinhos negros brilharam ao ver os coloridos blocos de empilhar, mas ele refreou-se de se aproximar do brinquedo. Olhou para Harry, depois para os blocos, depois para Harry de novo.

 

– Sev, por que você não vai brincar com os blocos?

 

Sorriso nos lábios, o menino correu a obedecer. Ainda preso à cama, Harry o observava de longe. Hermione entrou com uma bandeja:

 

– Quem vai querer fruta antes do almoço?

 

A entrada abrupta de uma pessoa estranha fez o menino se sobressaltar, mas Harry logo disse:

 

– Esta é Hermione, Sev. Veja, ela trouxe comida. Está com fome?

 

– Sim – era a primeira palavra que ele dizia.

 

– Então venha comer um pouco. Olhe: morangos frescos. Você gosta deles?

 

Sev correu para perto de Harry, ainda de olho em Hermione. Era uma criança terrivelmente desconfiada e arisca, notou Harry.

 

– Hum, os morangos estão muito bons, e tem também creme de leite. Viu como Hermione é boazinha?

 

– Ela não é minha mãe.

 

– Não, não é. Você se lembra de sua mãe?

 

– Aham – ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Ela canta para eu dormir.

 

– Sua mãe é muito legal, Sev.

 

– Você não é meu pai. – O pequeno abaixou a cabeça e diminuiu a voz. – Meu pai me bate...

 

Aquilo doeu no coração de Harry, ter uma criança tão pequena falando aquilo.

 

– Pois ele não está aqui, e eu não vou deixar ninguém bater em você, ouviu, Sev? Ninguém.

 

– Promete? – incerteza.

 

– Prometo. Aqui ninguém vai machucar você, Sev.

 

– Nem Madame Ponfy?

 

Harry segurou o riso, pois o menino parecia estar intimidado com o jeito severo de Madame Pomfrey. Ele teve que explicar:

 

– Ela quer cuidar de você, para você não se machucar. Pode confiar nela, Sev. E na Hermione também.

 

Hermione convidou, com um sorriso:

 

– Sev, agora que você já comeu, que tal dar um passeio? Tem um lago ali fora e uma lula gigante!

 

Sev arregalou os olhos, excitado, mas apontou para Harry:

 

– E ele?

 

– Harry está dodói e não pode sair da cama. Mas ele vai querer saber tudinho que a gente fizer, não é verdade, Harry?

 

– Isso mesmo, Sev. Quando você voltar, vou querer ouvir tudo.

 

Quando o sol se pôs, aquela mesma tarde, Harry notou que o pequeno Sev já tinha uns 4 anos de idade, embora continuasse a ser uma criança franzina. Era retraído, arisco e desconfiado, mas parecia ficar à vontade com Harry.

 

– Conheci o vovô Albus – contou o pequeno. – Ele disse que vem me ver amanhã.

 

– Ele é muito bondoso, Sev, e gosta muito de você.

 

Sev cochichou:

 

– Ele não é meu avô de verdade. Meu avô não gosta de mim.

 

– Então é bom que ele não esteja aqui, não é? Ei, está com fome? Que tal jantar?

 

– Posso comer com você, Harry?

 

– Claro. Agora agradeça a Hermione por ter te levado para passear.

 

O menino titubeou, e Harry percebeu o motivo: ele jamais tinha recebido tanta gentileza antes e, portanto, ele não sabia como retribuir. E agora estava assustado, sem saber o que fazer.

 

– Está tudo bem, Sev. – Ela beijou a cabeça dele. – Eu sei que você gostou.

 

O menino olhou para os dois, pensativo. Harry procurou fazê-lo ficar à vontade, mas mesmo aos quatro anos, Severus Snape era uma pessoa introspectiva e observadora, bem como tremendamente inteligente.

 

No dia seguinte, Harry já se sentia um pouco mais forte e andou com Sev pela enfermaria. Ainda havia alguns feridos, e o menino olhava tudo com curiosidade, agora com o cabelo mais comprido e com a idade de cinco anos. Harry percebeu que ele estava mais calado ainda, mas tentou animá-lo, com novos brinquedos. Algo estava errado com o menino.

 

Harry descansava na manhã seguinte enquanto Madame Pomfrey dava banho num relutante Sev. Obviamente, nenhum menino de sete anos ficava especialmente entusiasmado com a perspectiva de banho. Mas o garoto estava demorando a voltar. Harry pôs-se a procurá-lo. Achou-o fechado dentro de um armário, no escuro, tentando disfarçar o fato de estar chorando.

 

– Sev, o que aconteceu?

 

– Nada.

 

– Você pode falar comigo. Alguém fez alguma coisa com você?

 

– Minha mãe – A voz tremia no menino. – Morreu. Fui morar com meu avô depois disso. Ele me bate muito e me tranca num quarto escuro.

 

– Oh, Sev – Harry ficou penalizado e abraçou-o. – Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Eu também era muito pequeno quando minha mãe morreu. Eu nem me lembro dela.

 

– Eu me lembro da minha, mas nunca a vi. Harry, como eu tenho todas essas lembranças de coisas que nunca vi nem vivi?

 

A pergunta fez Harry engasgar, mas uma voz conhecida veio ao seu socorro nesse exato minuto:

 

– Acredito que seja hora de Sev conhecer toda a verdade.

 

Harry se virou e o menino se espantou:

 

– Vovô Albus?

 

– Venha comigo, Sev, e deixe-me explicar por que você é um menino muito especial.

 

Sev tomou a mão de Dumbledore e foi com ele até a ala de isolamento para conhecer o único paciente em coma de toda a enfermaria. Harry foi com eles, e acompanhou com atenção a reação do garoto às explicações do velho mago, os olhinhos grudados no paciente à sua frente.

 

– Eu sou uma cópia dele? Por isso tenho todas as suas lembranças?

 

– Isso mesmo, elas vão aparecendo à medida que você vai crescendo. Você veio com uma missão, Sev: salvar a vida de Severus – explicou o diretor. – Por isso você está crescendo tão rápido. Por isso você está entre nós.

 

– E depois eu vou morrer?

 

– Você vai morrer rápido, porque é uma cópia. Nós chamamos de arremedo. Você vai salvar uma vida, Sev.

 

O menino olhou solenemente para o homem na cama e inspirou com determinação.

 

– Eu vou salvar a vida dele.

 

Exatamente como o Severus Snape original, desde pequeno Sev não se furtava a suas obrigações e responsabilidades, notou Harry.

 

o 0 o

 

No dia seguinte, Harry recebeu alta da enfermaria com a recomendação de repouso. Ele se alojou na Torre de Gryffindor e levou Sev, que já estava com quase 10 anos. Harry notou que os surtos de crescimento dele eram irregulares, e não pareciam ter um passo ritmado.

 

Eles foram até a quadra de Quidditch, que já tinha sido parcialmente reconstruída. Harry anunciou:

 

– Você vai aprender a andar de vassoura. Não posso andar junto por ordens médicas, mas vou estar aqui acompanhando tudo o que você fizer, está bem?

 

Sev pegou a vassoura e franziu o cenho:

 

– Eu não sou muito bom nisso. Lembro-me que uma menina riu de mim quando não controlei a vassoura.

 

– Desta vez você vai aprender direito, não se preocupe. Vamos lá, pode montar. Isso, com vontade. Agora suba... não, não, use as duas mãos, assim!

 

Depois de algumas tentativas, Sev conseguiu controlar a vassoura, mas Harry percebeu que ele realmente não era muito bom naquilo. Quando ele ganhou os ares, abriu um sorriso que Harry nunca vira naquele rosto. Ele observou-o do chão, sentindo-se satisfeito em proporcionar à cópia algumas alegrias que o original não tivera chance de experimentar.

 

Contudo, não tinha se passado muito tempo, até ele ser confrontado com o rosto jovem de Sev transformado numa máscara de ódio. O garoto jogou a vassoura no chão com força e vociferou:

 

– Você mentiu! Mentiu para mim!

 

– Sev, o que foi?

 

– Eu me lembro de Hogwarts! Eu me lembro de James Potter e de Sirius Black! E você é a cara de Potter!

 

Oh, isso. Harry suspirou. Sev tinha chegado aos 11 anos.

 

– James Potter era meu pai – Harry admitiu. – Mas eu não concordo com as coisas que ele fez, eu juro! Ele estava errado, Sev!

 

– Você mentiu! Não quero mais ver você!

 

– Sev! – Ele tentou deter o menino, mas ele já corria para o castelo, as roupas esvoaçando. – Sev, me escute!

 

Inútil como se ele estivesse falando com o próprio original.

 

Harry passou os dois dias seguintes tentando convencer Sev a voltar a falar com ele, mas o garoto o evitava completamente, e tinha passado a dormir no dormitório de Slytherin, sumindo o resto do tempo. Harry não sabia mais o que fazer, nem onde procurar. Talvez ele tivesse falhado terrivelmente e tivesse perdido a confiança do jovem amigo. E que idade ele teria agora?

 

Então, no terceiro dia, ele teve uma idéia. Que deu certo.

 

Achou Sev junto ao leito de Severus Snape, e viu-se junto a um rapaz mais ou menos de sua idade, uns 17 anos, e mais parecido com o Snape que ele conhecia. Sev encarava seu original, o rosto fechado, sem olhar para Harry, embora o Rapaz-Que-Matara-Voldemort tivesse certeza de que ele sabia da presença do outro.

 

Sev tinha levantando o lençol e encarava o braço muito pálido, liso e limpo de Snape.

 

Então ele ergueu a manga e Harry viu a Marca Negra, forte, os contornos avermelhados, como se tivesse acabado de ser aplicada à pele. O braço de Snape, porém, estava intacto.

 

– Por quê? – amargo. – Ele não tem mais a Marca. Por quê?

 

– Voldemort está morto. Eu também tinha uma cicatriz na testa, no lugar onde ele lançou uma maldição contra mim. Quando ele morreu, tudo sumiu.

 

– Ele prometeu tanto... Disse que eu seria respeitado, temido, aceito. Droga, Harry, eu só queria... – interrompeu-se, engasgado.

 

– Eu sei, Sev. Eu sei.

 

– Ele tem memórias fortes. A ascensão do Lord foi tão rápida. Lucius me introduziu no círculo: ele era mais velho, mais rico. Muitos dos meus colegas de Hogwarts também receberam a Marca na mesma época.

 

– Foi a primeira guerra. Época terrível. Severus sofreu muito. Pelo que sei, ele não demorou muito como Death Eater, e logo se voltou contra Voldemort.

 

Sev arregalou os olhos, finalmente voltando-se para Harry:

 

– Ele enfrentou o Lord?

 

– Virou espião. Você logo vai se lembrar. Venha. Vamos até a cozinha tomar um chá. Quem sabe conversamos um pouco?

 

Sev olhou Harry de cima a baixo, sem dar um passo.

 

– Você é filho de James Potter, não é? Por que está me ajudando? Por acaso somos amigos? Eu nem me lembro de você!

 

– Isso – Harry sorriu, matreiro – é uma coisa que talvez uma xícara de chá ajude a esclarecer. Você vem ou não vem?

 

Eles passaram praticamente a noite toda na cozinha, conversando animadamente, servidos por ávidos elfos domésticos. No dia seguinte, Harry acordou bem tarde. Depois do almoço, quando foi procurar Sev para convidá-lo para um jogo de xadrez, foi saudado por um rosto jovem, pálido e estarrecido:

 

– Você... é _Harry Potter_!...

 

– Sev, você sabe quem eu sou.

 

– A profecia sobre você – Sev estava abismado. – E você _não_ _morreu_. Ele quis matar você, mas você não morreu!...

 

– Ah, você se lembrou disso – Harry ficou constrangido. – É, pois é. Fui protegido pelo sacrifício de minha mãe. Mas Voldemort voltou depois.

 

– Harry, o que você fez foi extraordinário!...

 

– Sabe, o seu original jamais me diria isso – riu-se Harry. – Aliás, uma vez ele me disse textualmente: "Você não é nem especial nem importante." Ele via muito de meu pai em mim, por isso achava que eu era um garoto mimado e prepotente, paparicado por todos no mundo bruxo.

 

O jovem Sev, agora com uns 22 ou 23 anos, olhou para ele:

 

– E então eu vim dar aulas em Hogwarts. Para minha própria proteção.

 

– Dumbledore deu garantias para que não fosse processado pelo Ministério. Aí você veio para Hogwarts.

 

– Poções – Ele estava pensativo. – Mas eu queria Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

 

– É verdade. Mas Dumbledore nunca permitiu.

 

– Imagino por quê.

 

– Todo mundo imagina, mas ninguém sabe ao certo.

 

Foram interrompidos por uma voz amistosa:

 

– Ah, Harry, aí está você. Não o tenho visto ultimamente.

 

– Oi, Remus – Harry sorriu para o lobisomem. – Que está fazendo aqui?

 

– Ajudando a reconstrução – Lupin olhou para o jovem com Harry, curioso. – Albus quer abrir a escola na semana que vem. Não vai me apresentar seu amigo?

 

– Conhece o Sev, não?

 

– É claro – ele sorriu. – Albus me falou sobre você. Um arremedo para salvar Severus. Prazer. Nossa, você é tão jovem – Sev o encarava, olhos arregalados. – Mas não parece bem. Ele é assim pálido sempre, Harry?

 

– Sev, tudo bem?

 

– Sim, eu só não... Não sabia que estava vivo, Lupin. Sei apenas que Black foi para Azkaban.

 

Houve um certo constrangimento.

 

– Sirius morreu há alguns anos – esclareceu Harry. – Você vai ver.

 

– Não sabia. Desculpe se toquei em um assunto delicado.

 

– Está tudo bem – Lupin sorriu. – Foi bom ver você de novo tão jovem, Sev. Traz de volta lembranças. Por que não conta umas histórias bem embaraçosas ao Harry? Uma boa risada vai fazer bem a todos.

 

– Mesmo que seja embaraçoso para Black?

 

– Especialmente. Sirius podia ser um convencido, às vezes, e é bom Harry saber que ele não era infalível.

 

Houve risos, e Lupin se despediu, saindo em seguida. Harry notou a reação de Sev, ainda assombrado.

 

– Tudo bem com você?

 

– Lupin... ele... Ele me tratou bem.

 

– Remus sempre tratou Severus com cortesia. Ele não faria exceção à sua cópia.

 

– Ele parecia tão... velho. Mas isso é de se esperar, claro. Ele tem a idade de meu original. Eu sou jovem. Noto as pessoas me olhando.

 

– Não deve deixar que isso o abale, Sev. Só estão surpresas, só isso. Nem todo mundo se dá conta de que um dia Severus Snape foi jovem.

 

O arremedo não respondeu, preferindo mudar de assunto:

 

– Lupin pode se beneficiar da Poção Wolfsbane. Acho que vou prepará-la. Não sei quando o original poderá fazê-lo.

 

– É muito gentil de sua parte.

 

– Vou fazer uso de meus aposentos. É bem-vindo se quiser me acompanhar.

 

– Encontro você lá – disse Harry. – Preciso falar com o Prof. Dumbledore.

 

Harry deixou-o, mas no meio do caminho decidiu não ver o diretor de Hogwarts por que ele não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava incomodado com Sev e com aquela situação, mas não sabia o que era. Desviou-se do caminho e procurou Hermione, que ainda era voluntária na enfermaria. Embora Hermione quisesse ajudar, não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer porque Harry não conseguia explicar seus sentimentos. Ele mesmo não conseguia detectar a raiz de seu desconforto. Decidiu propor uma conversa franca e direta a Sev. Isso era arriscado, pensou, mas o máximo que ele poderia esperar eram comentários da língua ácida de Snape, original ou não.

 

### Capítulo 3

 

Quando Harry desceu rumo às masmorras, viu Madame Pomfrey subindo pela escada adiante, e ela trazia uma expressão de tristeza no rosto. Harry não parou para questioná-la e, em questão de minutos, viu que tinha tomado a decisão certa. No corredor, ele ouviu barulho de vidro quebrado, e correu para o laboratório, cuja porta estava escancarada.

 

Sev estava com as mãos apoiadas no balcão, os olhos fechados, e no ar havia um cheiro acre de vinagre. Ele parecia ter uns 30 anos.

 

– Você se machucou? – Harry entrou, preocupado. Havia cacos de vidro em vários lugares, como se vários potes de ingredientes tivessem caído no chão. – Ouvi o barulho de vidro quebrando!

 

– Você quer dizer, como isso? – Num gesto rápido, ele arremessou um grande jarro com conserva de folhas de figueira-brava contra a parede. O vidro se espatifou espetacularmente.

 

– Sev! – Harry usou a varinha para limpar a sujeira, alarmado. – O que está fazendo? O que aconteceu?

 

O arremedo estava pálido, trêmulo, dentes cerrados numa ira incontida.

 

– Nada aconteceu, Potter – rosnou entre os dentes. – Pode voltar a seus afazeres.

 

– Não até me dizer o que aconteceu. – Ele olhou o caldeirão, do qual saía uma fumaça muito preta. – E não me diga que nada aconteceu, porque você arruinou uma poção, e um Mestre em Poções não costuma...

 

– "Ah, eis o embaraço!" – citou Shakespeare, interrompendo Harry furiosamente. – Pois eu não sou um mestre de Poções, não é verdade? _Ele_ é quem é.

 

– Mas é como se fosse, Sev. Você é...

 

– Eu não sou ele! – punhos cerrados – Nunca fui! Não precisa me tratar como um velho conhecido, porque eu não sou! Tenho exatos 11 dias de vida, completando quase 30 anos! Sou apenas uma coisa passageira, um hortifrutigranjeiro exótico de prazo de validade extremamente limitado! Descartável, é isso que sou! Uma cópia, e, como toda cópia, barata e ruim! QUE VAI MORRER!

 

O gritou ecoou pela masmorra. Fez-se silêncio por vários minutos, muitas batidas de coração.

 

Então era isso. Harry compreendeu num átimo e perguntou, quebrando o silêncio:

 

– Foi Madame Pomfrey, não foi?

 

O homem de quase 30 anos olhou para ele, os olhos brilhando, e assentiu sem uma palavra. Sua respiração era rápida.

 

Depois ele confirmou, em voz baixa:

 

– Eu só tenho mais alguns dias de vida, ela disse. Talvez três. Quando eu atingir a idade que ele tem hoje, eu vou... expirar. Ela quer me operar antes disso.

 

– Sev – Harry estava de coração partido. – Sev, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.

 

– Não há nada que possa fazer.

 

– Talvez haja – o Gryffindor sugeriu. – Quem sabe se pesquisarmos algum feitiço... Hermione pode ajudar. Sim, isso, Hermione vai saber o que fazer e...

 

– Harry – o voz de Sev era suave e o rosto era cheio de gratidão. – Obrigado, mas é inútil. E isso pode condenar Severus à morte.

 

Era a primeira vez que Sev usava o nome de seu original. Harry o encarou, cheio de emoções muito misturadas. De repente...

 

– Já sei o que vamos fazer: vamos encher a cara!

 

– O quê?

 

– Você me ouviu: essa noite, eu e você vamos nos sentar num bar em Hogsmeade e tomar o maior pifão dos últimos tempos. Aposto como o seu original nunca se embebedou antes, não é verdade?

 

– Não tenho lembrança de um... pifão, como você diz. Ele raramente perdia o controle.

 

– Pois hoje eu e você vamos beber até cair. Vamos ao Três Vassouras, porque lá Madame Rosmerta pode avisar aqui em Hogwarts se não conseguirmos voltar.

 

– Harry, você não tem nem 18 anos. Não pode comprar álcool.

 

– Oh. Tudo bem, eu tomo Butterbeer. E melhor: fico encarregado de trazer você de volta e cuidar de sua ressaca. Pode tomar seu porre sossegado que eu cuido de você.

 

– E por que você quer me embebedar?

 

– Porque eu acho que você merece um momento de descontração. Todo mundo precisa tomar todas de vez em quando, essa é sua chance.

 

– Celebrar a minha morte?

 

– Não, vamos celebrar a sua vida, Sev. Além do mais, vou aproveitar seu momento de fraqueza e fazê-lo confessar as tais histórias embaraçosas que Remus mencionou – Harry viu um sorrisinho nos lábios do arremedo – Vá preparando as poções contra ressaca! Hoje nós vamos estourar a boca do balão!

 

o 0 o

 

Nenhum dos dois soube exatamente se "arrebentou a boca do balão", mas era inegável que a carraspana foi feia. A princípio, Sev demorou a relaxar, e Harry teve que incentivá-lo a bebericar o firewhiskey enquanto eles abriam o apetite com batatinhas com guacamole, mas Sev logo pegou o embalo. Harry riu ao descobrir algumas das peças que Severus Snape pregava em seu pai e os demais Marauders. Por exemplo, Sirius andou durante uma semana com um cabelo verde muito Slyhterin depois de ter sabotado uma poção de Severus. James também amargou passar dois dias vendo tudo que ele tocava adquirir uma cor prateada – incluindo Lily. Peter Pettigrew geralmente era considerado pelos Slytherins pouco importante, e o animago roedor raramente aplicava uma peça pessoalmente, mas sempre instigava James a fazê-lo. Um dia Peter fez isso com tanta insistência que Mcnair fez todo seu cabelo louro cair no chão. Harry riu alto em pleno bar. Para seu deleite, Sev também.

 

Contudo, risadas e divertimento não eram o usual para Severus Snape – e sua cópia não seria diferente.

 

– Eu devo estar fora de mim para ter deixado você celebrar minha morte de forma tão... etílica. – A voz era arrastada, mas continuava rica e sedosa.

 

– Você ainda tem mais alguns dias. Podemos aproveitar ao máximo! Que tal ir a Londres Muggle? Podemos comprar umas roupas _fashion_ e virar _clubbers_!

 

– Não tenho idade para isso, Potter – literalmente. Além do mais, Madame Pomfrey pediu que eu não arriscasse minha saúde nos próximos dias.

 

– E você veio encher a cara?

 

– Confio nas minhas poções.

 

Harry caiu na gargalhada, e viu Sev também rindo alto – fato raro nele, inédito no seu original. Eles recuperaram o fôlego, e Harry mergulhou uma batatinha no guacamole, apreciando o sabor exótico. De repente Sev disse em voz baixa:

 

– Eu não estou pronto para morrer, Harry.

 

– Droga, Sev – Harry tinha um nó na garganta que nada tinha a ver com o guacamole. – Por que você tem que morrer? Já é o segundo amigo que eu perco! Primeiro Ron, de quem eu sinto falta como se tivessem arrancado meu braço... Agora você.

 

– Não está me comparando a Weasley, está?

 

– Vocês dois são meus amigos.

 

– Eu... – Sev parecia espantado e receoso – Eu... sou seu amigo?

 

– Meu melhor amigo – Harry corrigiu. – Merda. Eu vou sentir sua falta. Nunca tive um momento assim com _ele_. Seu original, quero dizer. Ele me odeia.

 

– Não, isso não é totalmente verdade. Ele não odeia você. Mas você provoca nele alguns sentimentos muito ruins. Você o faz se lembrar de James, e há também sua vida, sua atenção, sua fama... Ele nunca teve nada disso.

 

– Ele sabe que eu não quero nada disso. Que eu nunca quis. Durante as aulas de Oclumência, lembra?

 

– Sim, eu lembro. Ele... é uma pessoa difícil. Se ele tivesse tido alguém como você por perto, como eu tive... Talvez fosse diferente.

 

– Olhe, eu sei que você tem razões para odiá-lo, mas acredite, ele não é de todo mau só porque me trata feito um cachorro. Eu já estou até acostumado.

 

– Eu não o odeio – Sev tomou um gole grande do uísque. – É que agora está um pouco confuso saber até onde eu termino e ele começa. Afinal, eu _sou_ ele, até um ponto... Mas não exatamente. De uma maneira, eu nem posso odiá-lo, já que somos tecnicamente a mesma pessoa. Ainda assim, ele é como... como se fosse meu criador. Isso é bastante perturbador, para não dizer herético. Eu... acho que estou tendo problemas de identidade.

 

– Por isso eu não vou te chamar de qualquer outro nome que não Sev. É um nome só seu. Ele jamais iria permitir que alguém fosse tão íntimo.

 

– Bom, talvez ele permita a partir de agora – risinho sarcástico.

 

– O que quer dizer?

 

– Bom, Pomfrey não queria que eu repetisse, porque ela mesma não tem certeza. Mas parece que, da mesma maneira que eu tenho as lembranças dele, ele vai passar a ter as minhas depois que eu me for.

 

– Sério? – Harry arregalou os olhos. – Tipo assim, um pedaço de você?

 

– Ao que tudo indica. Portanto, Mr. Potter – ele riu sarcasticamente –, as histórias embaraçosas que Lupin tanto queria podem estar aqui mesmo, durante esse seu tufão!

 

– Pifão – corrigiu Harry.

 

– Que seja – Sev ergueu o copo, saudou-o e esvaziou seu conteúdo num gole só. Ele pousou o copo ruidosamente na mesa, fazendo a tigelinha de guacamole dançar pela superfície lisa.

 

Harry empurrou a tigelinha, fazendo-a virar e retorcer-se, usando a varinha como batuta. Sev o observou e usou a varinha para fazer o pratinho também dançar. Logo os dois estavam fazendo o prato de guacamole dançar freneticamente, um vendo quem fazia o outro espirrar o molho de abacate primeiro. Uma idiotice.

 

Sev nunca se divertira tanto como com a dança do guacamole.

 

– Olhe, se você quiser fazer outra coisa – sugeriu Harry – ao invés de beber, podemos fazer isso. Fazer você aproveitar seu tempo. Londres tem muitos museus interessantes. Ah, e os Muggles têm uma invenção fantástica, chamada cinema. Quem sabe você prefira passar um tempo com garotas? – Nesse ponto Harry arregalou os olhos. – Oh, não. Eu nem sei se ele tem namorada. Eu nem sei se ele gosta de garotas! – Sev baixou a cabeça. – Ele... Você... quer dizer, vocês... Eu nunca soube se... Você não, mas ele já...?

 

– Harry – Sev tentou dizer –, ele não é virgem. Eu tenho lembranças.

 

– Hum, e... por um acaso... ele tem namorada?

 

Sev o encarou, desconfiado:

 

– Está tentando descobrir se ele é gay, não está?

 

– Não! – Harry ficou vermelho. – Quero dizer, sim. Não que eu seja, não, eu não sou. Só porque no momento eu estou _entre_ namoradas não quer dizer que eu... sabe... Mas não tem problemas se ele for, Sev. E aí? Ele é?

 

– Não sei – foi a resposta. – A verdade, Harry, é que ele não teve muitas experiências. Mas foram com ambos os sexos.

 

– Ele é bi, então? Isso não é nenhum crime.

 

– Eu não iria tão longe – Sev estava sério. – Parece que... ele sempre teve auto-estima baixa, Harry. Seus encontros sexuais tiveram motivação muito simples.

 

– Que quer dizer?

 

– Ele basicamente não recusou ninguém que se dispôs a dormir com ele porque... – ele corou – ele não sabia se mais alguém iria oferecer. Basicamente, ele dormiria com qualquer um que o tivesse porque ele não se sentia digno de ser escolhido. Ele não tem sequer orientação sexual.

 

Aquilo entristeceu Harry sobremaneira. Ele sabia que Snape tinha problemas em demonstrar sentimentos, mas não imaginava que fossem desse tamanho. Procurou dizer:

 

– Bom, isso definitivamente não faz parte das histórias embaraçosas que vão ser espalhadas por aí.

 

– Obrigado – Sev o encarou, olhos expressivos. – Por nós dois.

 

– É, Sev, eu vou sentir muito sua falta, cara.

 

– Eu também, Harry – ele riu, e bebeu mais uísque. – E eu acho que você vai sentir menos minha falta porque eu não sei se vou ficar consciente por mais tempo.

 

Harry riu-se gostosamente ao vê-lo cambaleando mesmo sentado, sem perder a carranca. De repente, ele simplesmente tombou para o lado, feito fruta madura. Harry achou melhor encerrar a noite e tentou ajudá-lo a erguer-se.

 

– Sev. Sev – puxou-o pelas vestes. – Vamos, agora temos que ir.

 

– Hum.

 

– Vamos – ergueu-o até ele ficar sentado de novo. – Agora de pé.

 

Cambaleando, Sev foi se apoiar na mesa e enfiou a mão na tigela com o molho à base de abacate. O rosto se encrespou numa expressão de nojo, e ele disse, arrastado:

 

– Cara, eu espero que isso seja o guacamole.

 

Harry não sabia se ria ou se gemia e puxou a varinha:

 

– _Mobilicorpus!_

 

Foi a única maneira de levar um arremedo muito, muito bêbado de volta a Hogwarts. O problema, Harry percebeu, é que ele mesmo tinha tomado tantas Butterbeers que ele também estava na maior água. Portanto, ele deu a um alcoolizado Sev uma Poção da Sobriedade e o colocou na cama dos aposentos do Mestre de Poções. Cansado demais para subir até a Torre de Gryffindor, Harry resolveu se abancar no sofá de Snape, ignorando os sonoros roncos que vinham do quarto de dormir.

 

### Capítulo 4

 

Harry achou que era cedo quando se levantou da noite mal-dormida e foi espiar Sev. Ele não estava no quarto. Nem em lugar nenhum dos aposentos. Harry foi encontrá-lo no laboratório, apagando o fogo de um grande caldeirão.

 

– A Poção Wolfsbane está pronta – anunciou a cópia de Snape. – Lupin vai ter o suficiente para quatro doses.

 

– Você conseguiu fazer uma poção complicada como essa depois da noite de ontem?

 

– Eu disse que confiava nas minhas poções. Acordei bem cedo.

 

Mas Harry notou que ele não parecia tão bem quanto pretendia. Ele suava em profusão, e a respiração estava toda errada.

 

– Sev, tem certeza de que está bem?

 

– Claro, Harry. Mas acho que agora é melhor você me ajudar a chegar à enfermaria.

 

– O que houve?

 

– Meu tempo está chegando ao fim – ele tentava manter a voz firme e as pernas estáveis, mas teve que se apoiar no balcão. – Posso sentir.

 

– Mas... – Harry alarmou-se – Não pode ser! Madame Pomfrey disse que você ainda tinha alguns dias!...

 

– Ela também me pediu que não me excedesse, ou esse prazo seria... diminuído. – O ar lhe faltou.

 

– Ai, Sev – Harry sentiu uma pontada de culpa. – Vamos, eu ajudo você.

 

Os dois começaram a longa subida até a enfermaria, Harry praticamente sustentando Sev, que apoiava o peso de seu corpo nos ombros do jovem jogador de Quidditch. Quando os dois finalmente chegaram à enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey arregalou os olhos:

 

– Mas o que está acontecendo?

 

– Ele não está bem, Madame Pomfrey – disse Harry, ajudando Sev a se deitar na maca mais próxima. – Ele começou a ficar pálido, a suar muito...

 

Ela passou a varinha nele:

 

– Ele realmente está muito fraco. Seu ciclo de vida foi alterado, e ele está perto da expiração. Como é mesmo que você o chama?

 

– Sev – disse Harry. – O nome dele é Sev.

 

– Sev – a enfermeira falou com o homem deitado –, procure respirar fundo. Vamos fazer a operação agora mesmo. Mr. Potter, lamento, mas terá que sair agora.

 

– Não! – A voz da cama era fraca, e Sev esticou uma mão, débil. – Por favor... deixe-o ficar... Por favor...

 

Harry pegou a mão trêmula e ficou ao lado dele:

 

– Não se preocupe, Sev, eu não saio daqui.

 

A enfermeira franziu o cenho, mas não reclamou:

 

– Vou preparar Severus para a operação também. Mr. Potter, traga a maca para a sala de isolamento.

 

Harry obedeceu, reparando que Sev rapidamente perdia a cor e a respiração era cada vez mais rala. Ele se deteriorava a olhos vistos, seu corpo estava simplesmente parando de funcionar. O arremedo ergueu o braço, e Harry voltou a pegar a mão dele.

 

– Acho que... vou ter que ir... mais cedo que esperava...

 

– Eu fico com você, Sev. Vou ficar do seu lado o tempo todo. Você não estará sozinho.

 

Sev fechou os olhos, cansado.

 

– Harry? – Ele abriu os olhos. – Você foi... meu melhor amigo... Não tenho lembrança... de outro amigo assim... Você me abraçou... Não me deixou sentir fome quando era pequeno... Nunca levantou a mão para me... bater... Isso... tem importância para mim...

 

– Você foi importante para mim também, Sev.

 

– Harry... – ele apertou a mão de Harry com mais força, mas estava terrivelmente fraco. – Seja amigo dele também... Não deixe... que ele o afaste...

 

– Sev... – Harry sentiu as lágrimas se formando. – Não pode morrer. Primeiro Ron, agora você. Vou sentir sua falta. Droga.

 

– Eu vou estar nele... Eu não vou sair daqui... Não vai dar por minha falta...

 

– Não, acho que não. – Harry procurou sorrir, procurou conter as lágrimas.

 

– Faça-o... experimentar aquele tal... guacamole...

 

– Vou pedir que Rosmerta providencie uma garrafa de tequila, também. Um pifão de tequila é uma experiência inesquecível.

 

Sev sorriu, mas Madame Pomfrey interrompeu o que ele ia dizer.

 

– Estamos prontos, Mr. Potter. Sev, você precisa tomar essa poção. É uma anestesia.

 

Ele obedeceu, e disse, fazendo uma careta:

 

– Aposto como essa não fui eu quem fiz...

 

E pendeu a cabeça, inconsciente. Madame Pomfrey se virou para Harry:

 

– Lamento, Mr. Potter, mas essa operação é muito delicada. Não pode ficar aqui.

 

As lágrimas corriam pelas faces do jovem:

 

– Eu quero ficar com ele!

 

– Ele já apagou por causa da poção – falou ela suavemente. – Em alguns minutos, ele terá expirado completamente. Se quiser, pode ficar atrás do biombo.

 

Não havia como discutir com ela, e ele sabia disso. Ficou na enfermaria, onde esperou com ansiedade muito mal disfarçada o final da operação, mesmo sabendo que Sev não sairia daquela ala. Foi esse conhecimento, combinado à já mencionada ansiedade, que o levou a correr até uma figura conhecida que adentrou a enfermaria.

 

 

– Você sabia – ele acusou, a voz triste, as lágrimas voltando, descontroladas. – Sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ele está morrendo!

 

– Sim, Harry. E você também sabia que isso ia acontecer. Mas você o fez se sentir amado, Harry. Ele não foi apenas uma coisa, um simples arremedo.

 

– Ele não era uma coisa!

 

– Não, por sua causa, ele nunca foi uma coisa. Ele também nunca se sentiu uma coisa, Harry, porque ele teve você. Entendeu agora por que essa solução tem um preço tão alto?

 

Harry concordou com a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Hermione chegou até ele e, sem dizer, nada, abraçou-o forte. Ele se entregou ao abraço da amiga, em pranto aberto e sofrido. Mal tinha conseguido se controlar, ele se virou para ver Madame Pomfrey a seu lado, com um avental ensangüentado e uma expressão cansada.

 

– Acabou – ela anunciou. – Severus já está respondendo ao procedimento.

 

– Ele vai ficar bom? – perguntou Hermione.

 

– Ainda é cedo para ter certeza, mas tudo indica que sim.

 

Harry suspirou, mas não sabia dizer se era de alívio ou de tristeza. Pelo menos Sev não morrera em vão.

 

 

### Epílogo

 

O pequeno grupo estava reunido num dos recantos mais bonitos de Hogwarts, um bem afastado do castelo, muito longe do campo de Quidditch, ainda no terreno da escola, ao qual os alunos não tinham acesso. Todos estavam vestidos solenemente, como a ocasião pedia. O dia estava frio, um vento insistente como que pedindo a todos que conduzissem sua obrigação o mais rápido possível. Harry suspirou, o coração sangrando. Hermione tocou-lhe o ombro, como que a consolá-lo.

 

O grande caixão de carvalho estava à sua frente, imperturbável. A seus pés, Albus Dumbledore olhou o grupo – não mais do que sete pessoas. Ao invés de suas vestes douradas e púrpuras, sempre alegres, ele usava um manto cinza, com motivos florais em preto. Com voz firme, mas abalada, ele deu início à cerimônia:

 

– Caros amigos, estamos aqui reunidos para homenagear um herói caído. Prestamos nossas últimas homenagens a uma pessoa que esteve por tempo de menos em nosso convívio, muito menos do que gostaríamos. Um verdadeiro bravo, que deu sua vida para salvar a de um semelhante, e a quem jamais esqueceremos.

 

O vento soprou, a barba dele flutuou levemente para o lado.

 

– Hoje enterramos Severus Snape.

 

Harry soluçou alto.

 

– Ou simplesmente Sev.

 

Harry soluçou ainda mais alto, e abraçou-se a Hermione. Atrás dele, uma voz completou o discurso de Dumbledore:

 

– Ele foi amado.

 

Coração acelerado, Harry virou-se e viu o Mestre de Poções atrás de si, apoiado numa bengala de madeira com cabo recurvado. Severus Snape tinha o rosto muito pálido, aparentava estar muito fraco, mas estoicamente estava de pé, resoluto em acompanhar a cerimônia. Ele olhou para Harry e deu um sorriso no canto do lábio. Os olhos de Harry brilharam, e ele enxugou as lágrimas.

 

– Soube de fonte segura que um pifão de tequila é uma experiência inesquecível.

 

– Ainda tem um pouco da Poção da Sobriedade.

 

– Vejo você hoje à noite, então?

 

– Oito horas. Três Vassouras.

 

– É melhor chegar às sete meia e ir ensaiando uma nova dança do guacamole.

 

Harry sorriu. Em pleno funeral.

 

Olhou para Severus Snape e viu-o como um todo. Formado por várias partes.

 

Sev também estava ali.

 

 

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Optei por postar de uma só vez porque não é tão grande assim :)


End file.
